


Mistletoe

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [18]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Day 18, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, Mistletoe, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Lo que dicatan las tontas tradiciones.-----Día 18 de #HanniHolidays:  Mistletoe





	

Nigel dejó el banco frente a la puerta de Aiden, con mucho cuidado clavó el clavo y colgó el muérdago allí; segundos después Aiden abría la puerta.

 

 

 

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" pregunto Aiden abriendo la puerta y viendo a Nigel sobre el banco.  
"Pensaba en tocar a tu puerta justo ahora." el otro veía hacia arriba como es que el Nigel peleaba para que las ramitas de muérdago se quedaran en su lugar.

 

"Eso no responde mi pregunta."  
"Lo es." bajo del banco de un brinco y sonrió al otro. Aiden rodo sus ojos y trato de cerrar la puerta pero Nigel lo detuvo.  
"No, espera, dulzura." Aiden puso todo su peso sobre la puerta empujando para que el otro no entrara pero fue inútil, estaba consiente de lo que Nigel trataba de hacer.  
"Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado."  
"¿Sí? ¿En qué? ¿Leyendo esos odiosos libros?" empujo una vez más y esta vez ganó él.  
"Bueno, en realidad-" cuando Nigel logró entrar vio que en el techo de la sala había algunas ramas verdes que definitivamente eran muérdago.  
"Leyendo libros, eh." Nigel paseaba su mirada por todo el techo.  
"Bueno, es que el muérdago-" cerró la puerta tras él "-no es solo un motivo navideño sino que las ramas de Muérdago atraen la prosperidad al hogar y es una planta sagrada para los druidas y posee verdaderos poderes naturales."  
"Te da los poderes naturales de besar a la persona que quieras." le interrumpió Nigel.  
"Es considerada como afrodisiaco aunque no estoy muy seguro." Nigel regresó hasta con él que se había quedado cerca de la puerta "Un potenciador de la fertilidad y la planta de la paz y el amor." termino su pequeño discurso alejando las manos de Nigel que pretendían tomar las suyas a la fuerza.  
"¿De verdad? ¿Amor?" elevo una ceja con su mirada fija en los ojos de Aiden.  
"Si, y lo que hiciste tú es colgar una rama de muérdago porque es una tanta tradición navideña sin argumentos validos; solo lo has visto en películas y lo que muchos no saben es que una rama de muérdago colgada arriba de la puerta atrae la buena suerte. Lo cual me parece una tontería, así que si pones una rama arriba de la puerta atraes la buena suerte y besas a alguien, es una estupidez." Nigel un poco fastidiado de escucharlo hablar lo atrajo hacia él tomándolo del brazo y después acuno su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo en una forma muy suya. Su boca se movía de forma hambrienta sobre los labios de Aiden y este solo sabía en protestar.

 

 

 

Después de unos largos segundos Nigel fue quien abandono el beso terminando con una sonrisa y recuperando el aliento.

 

 

 

"Odio el muérdago,-" dijo Aiden pegando su frente con la de Nigel -, pero amo estas tontas festividades."

 


End file.
